what a waster
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Cómo matar a un monstruo. ;karinkakashi.


Naruto pertenece a **Kishimoto**.

* * *

Una de las cosas más raras que shippeo junto con el ginnynott. Qué idiota soy.

* * *

**;**

Naruto solía decirme que éramos viento en el océano.

La primera vez que me lo dijo teníamos doce años, un hambre bestial y la mirada vidriosa. Naruto tenía unos ojos bonitos y cuando el sol le pegaba, parecían piedras preciosas. A mi me gustaba oír su cátedra fantástica absorta en sus ojos. Eran terriblemente preciosos y yo pensaba firmemente que reflejaban todo lo que era él: tibieza y belleza. Eran coral en el mar, diferentes tonalidades de azul que a veces tiraba al verde pero sólo en las mañanas cuando se levantaba con la piel ligeramente pálida. Yo preparaba un sándwich con solo lechuga y Naruto le hacía mala cara cuando se lo dejaba en la mesa. Me burlaba muchísimo de él, pues a pesar de que le desagradaba tanto esa anímica comida, tenía que comérsela porque no había de donde escoger.

"Karin-chan, quiero una de esas enormes hamburguesas con salsas que chorrean por todas partes" me decía con los ojos de risa. Qué más quería yo, quería decirle pero sólo fruncía el ceño mientras mis medias veladas se rompían más. En realidad toda mi ropa estaba rota en alguna parte, aunque esto no me molestaba en absoluto, me daba cierto aire de ruda y sucia. Pero sí era un engorro en invierno, pues siempre estaba a un punto de coger pulmonía; por suerte Naruto me hacía una reconfortante fogata con lo que encontraba. Éramos unos niños resquebrajados por dentro y por fuera, pero la diferencia entre Naruto y yo es que él soñaba despierto y yo hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, tal vez porque no podía dormir bien a causa de las heridas en mi cuerpo que ardían como un infierno.

Algunas veces se abrían y me levantaba empapada de sangre. Era caliente e impactante, pero llegado al caso, ya no se diferenciaba de mí. Era una horripilante criatura, con el cabello rojo, los ojos carmesí, los hilos de sangre escurriéndose por mi espalda. Algunas veces me paraba desnuda frente al espejo roto que teníamos y mi figura se cortaba en muchas partes y en otras donde acertaba, pues allí salía la sangre. De niña solía odiar mi reflejo y golpeaba fuertemente el espejo con inutilidad pues nunca se rompía. Hasta que decidí lanzarle una plancha y el espejo se resquebrajó en la parte de abajo, dejando una gran grieta en el centro y unas de raíces a su alrededor. Cuando crecí mi silueta se dividió en pedazos mal proporcionados, donde mis ojos se multiplicaban y la piel se me estiraba. – I'm horrible, like a nightmare. I'm the fear who follows you-.

Naruto solía levantarse de su maltrecha cama –él salía de wonderland solo para consolarme y lavarme las heridas con su azul cálido y sus risas de juguete. Él era mi medicina.- y me cubría con su cobija mientras decía _Karin-chan es hermosa, _con la voz de infante y la mirada seria revelando todos los años que se había tragado de un sorbo profundo. Me lo creía, como no hacerlo si cuando estaba al lado mío sentía que el mundo seguía siendo un lugar horrible pero que yo ya no pertenecía a esa parte horripilante. Luego compraba algo de carne y se la fritaba con tomate, y Naruto ponía esta cara de orgasmo que me sacaba unas risas. Éramos la salvaje juventud. Naruto vivía y yo odiaba. Un balance que mantenía desbordándose a cada momento porque yo era rojarojaroja desde la raíz hasta los dedos y él era esas pequeñas cosas buenas que aún existían. Si no fuera mi primo probablemente lo hubiera violado en las noches pero no podía hacerlo, al final si lo destruía también me destruía a mí misma. Y a pesar de que detesto este planeta, él también me odia a mí y no quería ni quiero darle el placer de que mis pálidos pies no pisen más el asfalto.

Mi padre no llegaba hasta por la noche y en el día íbamos a la escuela simplemente para regodearnos de la miseria ajena, o al menos eso hacía yo mientras Naruto caminaba entre wonderland y la mierda real, o personas como se les suele llamar. Yo tomaba apuntes y miraba de reojo a mis compañeros pensando firmemente que ninguno de ellos valía la pena, que todos eran un montón de críos que vivían bien pero que de todos modos se hacían los incomprendidos. Solía afilar más mi mirada y ahuyentaba a todo el que quisiera dirigirme la palabra. Naruto no, él era encantado hablando con todas esas porquerías, especialmente cuando la cursi de Haruno Sakura aparecía en la vista –y digo cursi, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio lleva el cabello rosado?-, parecía como si el sombrerero le estuviera ofreciendo un pasaje sin regreso a su país de las maravillas, a Naruto. Nunca más regresar –no más despertar por Karin-chan, la horrible criatura egoísta hecha de vidrios rotos y colillas de cigarrillos-. Quizás por eso odiaba tanto a Sakura, tal vez porque tenía miedo de que Naruto no despertara jamás.

De todos modos, para cuando Naruto solía saludarla con su mejor cara de bobo sin remedio, ella lo miraba fatal y pasaba de él como si fuera una molesta mosca. _Perra frívola, no mereces su atención, _deseaba mascullarle con ácido y que le desfigurara esa bonita cara de muñeca que se mandaba, pero no lo hacía porque Naruto nunca me lo perdonaría y si él me odiaba yo terminaría abriendo las piernas a cualquier desconocido y al final mi cadáver sería echado en algún botadero sin que nadie me recordara. Y yo quiero que alguien me lleve flores a la tumba, que alguien llore y sufra desamparadamente por mi ausencia, quiero que alguien odie esta humanidad por haberme matado, exactamente eso. Tenía diecisiete años, con un cuerpo surcado de repulsivas cicatrices, piel pálida y fría como un muerto y el rojo haciendo gala del rencor que me carcomía por dentro como un cáncer. Por dentro estaba inundada de lágrimas y miedos y basura que se acumulaba y podría mi interior. Era todo aquello que odiaba con tanto fervor. –Nobody hates me like i do-.

Por eso quiero creer que odiaba a Sakura en parte no sólo porque era una imbécil con Naruto sino porque me recordaba a mí. Suelo pensar que todo lo que odiamos en realidad es lo que somos y tratamos de esconderlo debajo de capas de moralismo e ideas ridículas sobre lo que se supone debemos ser como personas. Sakura me detestaba y éramos como un reflejo de muy mala calidad, como cuando la televisión tiene mala señal. Naruto nos amaba y yo a veces quería susurrarle en las noches, cuando me daba calor con su compañía, _déjame sola, no despiertes nunca más _pero era demasiado egoísta como para poder hacerlo, así que en cambio le decía que desistiera con su tontada con Haruno, porque ella nunca lo iba a amar y si alguna vez lo hacía, lo iba a exprimir como un limón, lo iba a golpear como a un saco de pelea, lo iba a mantener a su lado sin escapatoria hasta matarlo de dolor. Porque ella iba a hacer exactamente lo que yo hacía. La diferencia es que ella se iba a arrepentir en la madrugada y yo… nunca me arrepentía de nada.

-No teníamos nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mísero pescado indiferente. Porque los peces son fríos y saben que todo es una mentira. Malditos mantenidos. Los odio muchísimo. Si algún día me encuentro un pescado lo voy a matar y le sacaré las tripas y eso es asqueroso, en serio. Por eso no tenemos pescados. De todos modos se lo comería Naruto porque es peor que una máquina tragamonedas-.

Estoy enferma hasta el tuétano y le echo la culpa a mi padre por ser un bastardo. Digo, los humanos por naturaleza son crueles pero él es cruel y patético. Qué asco. –digo mucho asco. Es mi palabra favorita junto con vetealamierda. Nada de geniecitos aquí. Vetealamierda. Una sola palabra ¿ven?-. Cuando cae la noche no suelto nunca el cuchillo. He aprendido a defenderme o al menos a batir el cuchillo en el aire dejando en claro que soy capaz de clavárselo si vuelve a intentar pasarse de la raya. –y me refiero a raya con golpearme hasta que cae dormido sobre su vomito porque la borrachera no lo deja. Aprendí a querer el trago a los doce años, cuando supe que era lo que hacía que se detuviera-. Muchas veces me he preguntado si soy capaz de herirlo hasta que sus pulmones no funcionen más. Cuando él está me digo que sí. Cuando estoy sola lo dudo un poco.

Pero sé que terminaré haciéndolo yo, así quiera o no. Es eso o que Naruto lo haga. He visto como lo miraba cuando éramos unos críos. Los ojos se le tornaban rojizos como la sangre que me escurría por la espalda y los puños se le entumecían como acero. Me daba miedo pero me consolaba con la idea de que no podía hacerle nada. Pero he visto al Naruto de dieciséis y nada ha cambiado, solo el hecho de que ahora sí puede hacer algo. Nunca me permitiré que empuñe un arma ni mucho menos que deje wonderland solo para estancarse en este planeta para siempre. Nunca. Mi padre ya no me golpeaba como de antaño, o al menos no con tanta frecuencia. No fue porque fue iluminado por alguna clase de divinidad, estoy segura que tiene que ver con Naruto. Ya les he mencionado que da profundo miedo cuando alguien ataca lo que quiere. Mi padre le tiene miedo a ese mocoso con tics verbales.

-Le digo, que ese viejo se merecía esa muerte tan dolorosa. En serio, mire que bestialidades le hizo a Karin-chan. ¿Qué quién es Karin-chan? Verá, Karin-chan es mi prima y es la que está fumando en la puerta y ningún hombre merece vivir si golpea a una mujer. ¿Qué sí yo le tenía odio? ¡Pues claro que sí, es que no me ha escuchado todo este tiempo! Karin-chan ha sufrido mucho por él, ahora ya no podrá hacerla nada ¡de verás!-

O Algo así.

Así que podrán odiarme todo lo que quieran pero nunca podrán herirme. El dolor ya es parte de mí y me he acostumbrado a la figura desproporcionada de mi cuerpo, al espejo desastroso que me descuartiza en pedazos de carne y rojo y _soy un ser horriblehorriblehorrible._ No me amo ni me odio y soy lo más cercano a una persona sin arrepentimientos de la que puedas llegar a toparte. El dolor soy yo. Naruto es el salvavidas que evita que mis cicatrices se abran. Es un joven maldito, Naruto. Digo, por lo de querer semejante bestia egoísta y cínica, pero es por los polos opuestos. No creo en esa mierda romántica y barata de la que tanto he leído, pero sí pienso que las personas diferentes funcionan bien dentro de lo que cabe la palabra funcionar. Es la única razón que explica el por qué mi primo ama mujeres tan frías como Sakura y yo, y es la una explicación para que Kakashi no pueda ni quiera amarme.

Por qué él es igual a mí y los polos iguales se repelan. Principio básico de la electrostática, muchas gracias, nada que ver con todos esos versos cursis que escriben los poetas y que no se acercan en nada a la vida real. En tal caso, llegué por fin a Kakashi, uno de los principales motivos que me impulsan a hacer esto –contar el por qué tengo la mente fragmentada y el alma contaminada y pesadísima, como si en vez de ser incorpórea fuese una masa estancada en mis pies-. Quiero creer que Kakashi me salvó de ser violada porque le recordaba a Obito –la mirada rojiza llena de fisuras- y a Rin –la feminidad de mis extremidades-. No lo supe en el momento pero sí sabía que no lo hacía por hacer un acto caritativo, sino por algo más profundo y oscuro que lo movía y lo manipulaba sin que pudiera rechistar nada. Al fin y al cabo, Kakashi no se podía negar a los fantasmas de su pasado.

Apuesto a que no tienen ni idea de lo que estoy hablando. Me gusta hacer eso, comenzar a charlar sin que tengan idea de lo que hablo y así que se mueran de la intriga. Ojalá fuera así de literal. Pero no quiero cargar con tanto cadáver en mi conciencia, quiero decir, huelen asqueroso ni qué decir de la gente que se los folla, de verdad, qué asco. Y después se preguntan porque odio la humanidad con tanto fervor. Son peores que las cucarachas. Kakashi no soportaba mis arranques misántropos ni mucho menos la manera en que me dirigía a Kurenai, una compañera de trabajo. Decía que Kurenai era mil veces mejor mujer de lo que alguna vez sería pero yo me subía el marco de mis gafas y le respondía con la sonrisa cortante que _nunca seré una mujer, nunca seré nada bueno para nadie._ Se arrepentía un poco, de salvarme, quiero decir.

Fue una tarde, cerca de las seis. Solía vestirme con medias hasta la rodilla y shorts hasta la cintura, con una chaqueta de jean que solía cubrirme más la piel que ni del frío. Me acercaba a los más borrachos y les coqueteaba para luego robarlos cuando íbamos en la esquina –era ridículamente fácil. Debería plantearme el ser criminal seriamente-. Aquel día el tiro me salió por la culata, pues uno de los que había robado anteriormente estaba allí y tenía intención de cobrármelas con cualquier cosa menos con la cárcel –que hubiera preferido mil veces antes de ser tocada por esas manos repulsivas-. Trataba de recordar lo que me había enseñado Naruto hace unos años pero mis manos no coordinaban con las ordenes de mi cerebro (un puño en el puente de la nariz, una patada en las bolas y un mordisco en el brazo de ser necesario, pero hazlo _malditaenfermahazalgo_) Cuando acerté a cogerle de las greñas como una gata en celo, chillé fuertemente y lo jalé con todas las fuerzas que mis huesos tenían a punta de lechuga y pan. Maldije a mi padre y a la crisis económica. Qué idiota (oportuna) soy.

Kakashi sí lo golpeó hasta que su pecho subía con mucha dificultad. Fue algo rápido y apenas me había fijado en esa sombra negra y gris que me había liberado, sólo podía escuchar a mi orgullo cantando a grito herido porque era una total estúpida. "No necesitaba tu ayuda" le dije airadamente cuando se había separado de esa asquerosa bestia. Me miró alzando una ceja levemente y casi, casi ver la ironía brillando en sus ojos. "Seguro" me respondió limpiándose las manos con su propia ropa y yo sólo me agaché y le saqué todo el dinero que podía tener ese hombre golpeado a morir en el suelo. Rompí sus documentos legales y me quedé con todo lo que podía sacar provecho. "Gracias, supongo" le dije cuando me paré y me fijé en él de verdad. Vestía sobriamente, nada relevante. Una máscara cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro. _Fumigador_, fue lo primero que pensé. _Me encanta, mata bichos._ Bueno, desde ese momento ya estaba justificando el seducir a un a treintañero pero no es cómo si yo tuviera la intención de follármelo ahí mismo, sobre la sangre de ese asqueroso hombre, recostada sobre la pared de la tienda y con sus ojos desgastados curándome las heridas como si fuera una especie de pomada.

No, pero casi. Kakashi pareció entender mis no-tan ocultas intenciones –porque me ponen los desconocidos. Qué idiotez. Pero sí, cada vez que camino en la calle estoy a unos cuantos segundos de volverme una violadora en serie. O puta- e intentó irse. Para cuando quise irme también, caí sobre el suelo como una patética damisela. No lo fingí, tenía el tobillo torcido o fracturado, como quieran llamarlo. Supongo que me lo hice cuando estaba haciendo malabares con el proyecto de violador -¿ven lo que he querido decirles todo el tiempo? Soy una maldita hipócrita pero estoy en lo cierto-. Kakashi pareció escucharme porque ¿saben? Parece un maldito ninja, de esos que se mueven sigilosos y nadie los puede matar, _nadie_, ni siquiera si son una centena contra él solo. Odio las películas de karates y esas cosas. He tenido la desgracia de verlas por mi estúpido primo. Lo odié un poco, a Kakashi, quiero decir. Lo odié cuando lo vi devolverse y acuclillarse ante mí, mirándome de una manera que nunca pude entender.

"¿Es este el momento en qué nos enamoramos profundamente?" mascullé sonriendo de lado. No puedo evitar no hacerlo. Me gusta burlarme de todo, incluso de mi patética vida. "Estás lastimada" me respondió escuetamente. "No qué va, es que adoro deslizarme por el suelo" mi sarcasmo no lo hizo ningún efecto pero lo estimulaba. A Kakashi le ponen muy pocas cosas, por eso de la edad y ustedes entienden. Pero supongo que ver a una adolescente con el culo a la vista y acostada en el asfalto debe ser la fantasía de cualquiera. Parecía tener un letrero de neón que decía _fóllame en el suelo._ Pero Kakashi es sólo una envoltura con muchas capas pero sin nada por dentro. Está vacío, lo único que lo mantiene en pie es el aire en su interior –los fantasmas que revolotean entre capas y capas de esperanzas muertas y culpas mortificantes-. Así que no funcionó con él. Dejó de analizarme –odio que hagan eso. Detesto los psicólogos y todo el que intenta leerme como si fuera solo un jodido patrón en un mundo cuadriculado. _Naruto no despiertes jamás_-. Me alzó y yo me dejé, porque sabía que no me iba a hacer daño porque estaba lo bastante cansado para abusar de una adolescente.

Pero yo no.

Su casa era bastante sencilla y limpia. No tenía fotografías ni esculturas repugnantes. Solo uno que otro mueble y libros y revistas pornográficas regadas por ahí. Cuando me sentó en el sofá, cogí una revista mientras se fue a traer gasa y pomada. Le di unas cuantas vueltas y la ojeé con ojo crítico. Cuando regresó y se sentó en el suelo al frente mío cogiéndome el tobillo, no pude evitar abrir la boca. "Oye, pero que anticuado eres. Se nota que eres viejo pero no tanto como para tener tuberculosis porque te masturbas. Pero te digo, en internet nadie encuentra tu porno" le mencioné mientras lo sentía masajearme el tobillo. Me miró desde abajo y sus ojos brillaron. "Qué entrometida eres, cría" Esto me enfureció y de inmediato deslicé mi tobillo a su entrepierna. "Juzgar a las personas por su edad es un argumento bastante sobrevalorado" Kakashi me cogió de nuevo el tobillo y siguió su tarea como si nada. Creo que me dio la razón o tal vez había hablado más de lo que siempre hacía.

Después mi fallido intento por follármelo como a un conejo –de todas las maneras posibles-, seguí dando pasadas a su casa. Era algo ocasional y nada más por puro ocio. Llegaba y entraba sin colocarle cuidado a ninguna de sus protestas y abría la nevera mientras me hacía un improvisado sándwich con mortadela y queso. Algunas veces hablábamos de los extraños y de las sombras y de los rascacielos, pero nunca de los fantasmas y de golpes. Kakashi algunas veces se me quedaba mirando como si estuviera asegurándose de que fuera humana y no una pasada broma de su atormentado cerebro. Cuando yo me aburría de la distancia que colocaba entre nosotros dos –y era sólo por su salud mental- me escabullía entre las esquinas y trataba de agarrarlo desprevenido, pero el maldito tenía reflejos impresionantes y me esquivaba mientras yo caía contra la pared. Me hice varios cardenales por ello y al final me rendía y pensaba que era inútil.

-Entonces Sakura se folló a Naruto en un cubículo. En la azotea Naruto estaba hablando con El sombrerero con una sonrisa eterna. El Gato Cheshire había desaparecido nuevamente y necesitaban un reemplazo. Naruto sonreía y sonreía y su cara me daba miedo y terror. No creía que era mi primo.

Era el gato Cheshire jugando. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Naruto?-

En esencia Kakashi y yo éramos lo mismo, sólo que a él lo movía la rutina, las historias eróticas, el entrenamiento eterno, la cerveza amarga y las mujeres mayores. A mí en cambio me movía el rencor, el odio, la venganza y Naruto. Pero éramos lo mismo. Karin y Kakashi atormentados. Karin y Kakashi rotos. Karin y Kakashi desperdicios de personas. Yo estaba cansada de repulsión que nos separaba, de la fricción que nos estaba terminando de matar. Cansadísima. El amor de mi vida estaba desaparecido y mi supuesto fumigador no me permitía acercármele. Kakashi tomaba siestas profundas donde podía esquivarme definitivamente y su cuerpo se dejaba entrever entre las respiraciones pausadas.

Terminé desnudándome mientras dormía. Traía una ropa interior negra y las cicatrices refulgían fuertemente. El cabello se me escurría entre las heridas y parecía estar desangrándome. Lo estaba. Necesitaba sus años en gris, su nostalgia dolorosa, su indiferencia reparadora. Cuando despertó sus ojos recorrieron desde mis tobillos –uno de ellos aún con una venda- subiendo por mis piernas pálidas y largas, mi vientre plano y mis pechos pequeños. Lo vi quedarse unos momentos en los codos y mis omoplatos, los huesos del cuello y la raíz de mi cabello. Lo oí suspirar cansado y yo me subí las gafas de nuevo cuando me incliné sobre su cuerpo mutilado y consumido por las culpas. Observé fascinada su pecho subir y bajar herméticamente y como sus ojos a la vista se oscurecían levemente. Me senté encima de él y tanteé con mis dedos la cremallera de su pantalón.

Quería besarlo. Algo extraño considerando que este deseo siempre me había parecido infantil. Pero quería hacerlo. Así que le estampé mis labios contra la tela de su máscara y rápidamente se la quité cuando noté sus manos como puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Le metí la lengua hasta el fondo y dejé que mi rojo se colara por cada poro de su cuerpo. Que todo lo que viera fuera carmesí y el marco negro de mis gafas. Quería matarme junto con él. Funcionó de alguna manera. Yo era joven y herida y rebosaba de suavidad por todas partes. Era tibia y fácilmente destilable. Me deshacía entre sus movimientos certeros y seguros como una bola de algodón.

-Mi padre había muerto. O había sido asesinado, si vamos al caso. Naruto estaba desaparecido y tenía la ligera intuición que sus ojos eran rojos. Lloré por él sentada en el retrete mientras me comía otro sándwich. Pensé que había huido a wonderland pero Sakura tampoco aparecía. Una parte de mi quería creer que habían desaparecido juntos. Pero la otra decía que no. Sakura nunca lo haría. Sakura no. Sakura no quiere a Naruto. Pero _Naruto tiene a Wonderland y _Alicia estaba muerta. Estoy segura que observó de verdad como era mi primo. De tanto estar entre el mundo real y wonderland se trasformó en un ser con ojos de arcoíris. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. ¿Es posible que se haya enamorado de Naruto?-.

Éramos viento en el océano.

**;**


End file.
